1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a garment carrier, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved apparatus for use by an individual to carry garments hung on garment hangers.
2. Description of Related Art
Garments are often hung on hangers to facilitate storage on rods and hooks. When transporting hung garments, such as when travelling, the hung garments are typically carried by placing the garments over one's shoulder and grasping the hook portion of the hanger with the corresponding hand. Carrying hung garments in this manner requires the carrier to raise his hand near the shoulder and twist the hand and wrist in an awkward and uncomfortable position. Further, carrying garments by grasping the hanger is uncomfortable on the hands and fingers particularly where more than one garment is to be carried.
An additional problem experienced when carrying hung garments is that when an individual needs a rest or requires the use of his hands, such as when presenting a ticket or purchasing goods, the most convenient location to place the garments is on the floor where the garments can become soiled and wrinkled.
Several devices have been proposed for carrying hung garments. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,787, issued to Hill. The Hill patent discloses a rigid angled bar with multiple contact points at one end, a grip for holding the device at the other end, and a pad at the point where the bar optimally contacts the user's shoulder. The angularity of the Hill structure is bulky by nature thus making storage problematic. In addition, this structure requires the user to maintain his grip on the device at all times to prevent the device from becoming unbalanced and falling off the user's shoulder. To overcome this drawback, the Hill patent does disclose the use of an anchoring element in the form of a cord and hook attached to the hand grip. The anchoring element is intended for engaging the belt of an individual so that the individual is permitted to release his hands from the hand grip. The problem with the anchoring element of Hill is that it requires the user to be wearing a belt or some article of clothing with a means for attaching the hook. Not all articles of clothing are provided with such a means and frequently individuals do not desire to attach a hook to their clothing in that this may result in damage to the clothing to which the hook is attached.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,156, issued to Greene. The Greene device is small in totality and is provided with a small handle with wire extending forward from the edges of the handle and perpendicular thereto forming a hook element adjacent the handle. Holding the handle of the Greene device, the user must extend the arm on top of or behind the user's shoulder. While this device is simple in construction, it does not eliminate the discomfort associated with transporting hung garments.
Yet another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,430, issued to Ward. The Ward device provides a flexible belt-like configuration for laying over the shoulder of the user with the hangers attached to the end of the belt which lays on the user's back. Similar to the Greene device discussed above, this device is ergonomically inefficient. The user of the device must pull down or create leverage on a handle which rests against the chest of the user.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved garment carrier that is small and lightweight for easy use and convenient storage, and yet is ergonomic so as to maximize the user's comfort and convenience during use.